The Love Between A Miko and A Inu Hanyou
by toomanyinuyashaships
Summary: Takes places after the NEW chapter (not Towards Tomorrow, the NEW one) Inuyasha and Kagome have been married for a year but have not yet made love. Kagome plans on changing that on their anniversary. LEMON


The Love Between A Miko And A Inu Hanyou

Anime: InuYasha

Rating: M

Word Count: 1600+

Genres: Romance, Lust

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome

Pairing: InuKag

Notes:

- Takes Place After The New Chapter

- Inuyasha's More Open

- Slight OOC

-July 15, 1503-

-Inuyasha and Kagome are finally married after three years of being seperated! They have been living together for a year now but still have not made love. It's now their first anniversary of being married and Kagome has some 'plans' for that night. It's now eight p.m. and Inuyasha has been gone for a week with Miroku to another village and Kagome has been working on their hut, all day, knowing that Inuyasha's going to be back tonight.-

"There! All done!" Kagome exclaims. ***she admires the work she has done*** _'Now all I need is Inuyasha and everything will be perfect.'_ Kagome thinks happily.

"Oi Kagome! I'm ba-what the?" Inuyasha says in shock. ***he walks in the hut and sees candles lit all in the room and one on the table with two plates covered with a lid and two glasses filled with green tea and he sees Kagome walk over to him in the red silk kimono that he bought her and she has a big smile and a bright blush*** "Welcome back home Inuyasha! Was it difficult? Did you get hurt? If you did, show me right now."

"Calm down Kagome." ***he puts down the bundles of wood and two bags of Sake down on the floor and puts his sword next to the mirror*** "It was just a pathetic youkai. And of course I didn't get hurt! As if I would let some pathetic weak youkai to hurt me! So, what's with the, uh, fancy clothes, candles and stuff?"

"Don't you know what today is?" ***she looks down sadly and picks up a bag of Sake and brings it to their kitchen then gets the other one and brings it to the kitchen and is about to go back into the living room but she walks back into Inuyasha's chest*** "I-Inuyasha?"

"Of course I know what today is. It's our one year anniversary of being married." ***he puts his nose in her hair and smells*** _'Sakura and soap, that's my Kagome alright. Always being clean and so beautiful.'_** *he strokes her hips and she smiles and blushes more*** "You remembered..."

"Of course I did! How could I forget?" ***he turns her around then they hug tightly with bright blushes then she pulls away, grabs his right hand, pulls him to the table, sits him down then she sits on the opposite end*** "I made a special dinner for the two of us..."

"I love your cooking Kagome, whatever you make is always special." ***he gives a small smile and Kagome blushes madly*** "I-Inuyasha...l-lets eat before our dinner gets cold shall we?"

***he lifts the lid and so does she and he drools at the food; it's ramen with a side of slightly raw rabbit and omelet*** "Damn! All of my favorite foods! You really didn't have to do this Kagome."

"I know but I wanted to. I wanted this night to be special..." ***she starts to eat and he does too then after half an hour, they finish then she cleans up and she stands in front of him blushing*** "F-follow m-me..." ***she grabs his right hand then they go upstairs to her bedroom and when they walk in, he speaks*** "K-Kagome...I should l-leave..."

"No! I-I mean...I want you to stay with me tonight..." ***she closes the door, pushes him to the bed then she slowly takes off her kimono so she's left in her red pantsu and bra which has them both blushing madly and he keeps staring at her body form*** "You're so beautiful..." ***he grabs her hips to pull her to him then starts to kiss all over her stomach and top of her chest***

"Inuyasha...I want to be with you tonight..." ***she blushes deeper and he blushes deeper also and stands up then he takes off his haoris slowly then when he has no shirts on, she starts to kiss and nip all over his chest which makes him groan then she kisses down his body and kneels in front of him***

"K-Ka-Kagome...you don't have to do that. I don't want you to get uncomfortable..."

"I want to do this. It's alright." ***she takes off his hakama then his fundoshi and she gasps at the size of it which makes him worry but she licks her lips so he relaxes and she speaks*** "I-it's huge!" ***she pushes him down to sit on the bed as she then licks the head softly***

"Ka-Kagome! Ah!" ***he throws his head back in pleasure as she then takes the head of his cock into her mouth and sucks gently which makes him moan her name out loudly*** "Ah! Kami! Kagome! More!"

***she then takes his whole cock into her mouth and sucks hard and has her tongue licking it also which makes him shout in pleasure*** _'I knew that her sometimes big mouth of hers can be useful.'_

***she sucks hard on the head and he moves his fingers into her long black hair and he loses it*** "Ka-Kagome! I'M CUMMING!" ***he cums into her mouth and she swallows everything then licks him clean and looks up at him*** "D-did it feel good?"

"Good?! It felt so sugoi!" ***he leans down, grabs her hips then makes her stand up then he takes off her pantsu and bra slowly which makes them blush deeper and he stares at her naked form as he starts to kiss all over her body which has her moaning then he moves her to lay down on her back on the bed and he moves to in between her legs and opens them*** "I want to return the favor. M-may I?"

"Hai! Please do!" ***she moans when he licks her nub softly then he licks down to her womanhood and starts to lick her which makes her moan louder*** "Inuyasha! More!"

"You got it Kagome." ***he opens her lips then starts to eat her out deeply while playing with her breasts and she shouts louder in pleasure and when he sucks on just her nub, she loses it*** "AHHH! I'M CUMMING!" ***she cums into his mouth and he swallows it all and licks her clean then she grabs under his arms and pulls him up to be on top of her*** "I want you to make love to me Inuyasha."

"A-are you sure Kagome? I mean, you're a miko and all...shouldn't you be...you know, pure?"

"I'm sure. I want you to make love to me, even if it means me not being a miko, I don't care! Don't forget, gomen but when Kikyōu just fell in love with you, she became weak. When I fell in love with you, I became stronger. And if she were to make love to you, she'd be even more weak. But if I were to make love to you, I'd be even stronger. You see Inuyasha, the closer we are, the stronger we get."

"I love you so goddamn much!" ***he opens her legs then enters her slowly to the hilt and she cries in pain and bleeds a bit from her womanhood and he licks away her tears and they don't move for a few minutes then she moves her hips side to side to adjust to his size and after awhile, she stops***

"You need more time Kagome? Or do you want to try tomorrow or somethin?"

"I'm fine. Make passionate love to me. Pour all of your love into me." ***she moans when he starts to thrust slowly into her and she grips tightly onto his shoulders*** "I'm not a porcelain doll Inuyasha! Make love to me properly!"

"I'll show you properly making love my sugoi wife. But, do I cum in you?" ***he starts to make love to her the best way he thinks that would pleasure her; the fastest, hardest, and roughest he can go which has them both screaming in pleasure as she scratches his back and she screams*** "Yes! Cum in me! I want you to cum inside me! I'm going to cum Inuyasha!"

"I'm going to cum too babe! What if you get pupped? What will the villagers think?!" ***he stops thrusting and she growls*** "To hell with what the villagers think! I want your pups, end of discussion! Now, make me cum right now!"

"Like this baby?" ***he continues what he was doing before and they're both loudly screaming in pleasure and when he hits her G-Spot very roughly a few times, she loses it*** "AHHH! INUYASHAA!"

"KAGOOMEE!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time as he cums deep into her womanhood and some on the bed and she cums all over his cock and some on the bed***

"Kami! Kagome!" ***he lays on top of her flat and they're both panting and sweating and he leans back which makes him exit her and he kisses her belly*** "I hope you get pupped with my pups. I may not be the best Otousan, but I'll try my best."

"You'll be the best Otousan known to man kind Inuyasha! And I hope so too. Let's go to bed before someone comes and thinks we're dying." ***she puts on his red haori and he puts on his fundoshi then they lay down next to each other, with her in his arms and she falls asleep immediately and he smiles as he strokes her hair*** _'You're already pupped Kagome with my pup. I forgot to tell you that us inus pup our women almost instantly. Well, don't be mad when you find out. I love you.'_ ***he kisses her forehead and he falls asleep with a big smile on his face because he's dreaming of a huge family full of pups with his miko wife, lover, and closest friend; Kagome and little does he know, she's dreaming the exact same thing***

_**FIN**_


End file.
